


Vicious

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Felix Being a Dick, Implied Lingerie, M/M, Nonbinary Felix, Sex Toys, Tucker is mentioned, Unhealthy Relationships, bc i relate to that asshole and im nb and also you cant stop me, junior is mentioned, technically?? it doesn't really come up.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix is bored, Locus is easy to fuck with. Connect the dots.





	Vicious

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first thing I'm ever going to post on Ao3 is vent-y Lolix smut. [That's a lie. I totally can.] Also, this is my first work and I don't really know what I'm doing? Please be nice to me. [Or don't, but Beware, I'm good with knives.]

**(02:43) locus <333**  
_babyyyyyyyyyy_  
_baby tallllllk to meeeeee_  
_baaaaaaaabyyyyyyyyyyy_  
**What do you want?**

Felix grins— vicious.

_either to fight or to fuck_  
_figured you’d b good for either ;)_  
**We broke up for a reason.**  
_no shit_  
_i can still probably make you cum, tho_  
**Isaac.**

Felix makes a face. That’s not his name, and even if it was, this bitch isn’t allowed to call him that.

_felix._  
**Fine then, Felix. An asshole by any other name, etc.**

Felix laughs, the sound bouncing around his apartment and sounding cruelly amused. His face twists into mock sadness as he taps out a response.

_oh ow_  
_that really hurt_  
_cut me to the core_  
_i dont think ill ever love again_  
**Like you could ever love in the first place.**

And Locus says he’s not easy to mess with.

_hey! i love myself plenty!_  
_but i did just want you for your mediocre dick_  
**You’re an asshole.**

Felix smirks like he knows a secret. Hook.

_we dated for what, 3 years_  
_and we were fucking for like, 5_  
_did u really not figure that out before now_  
**You are the fucking worst.**  
_im not the worst @ fucking ;)_  
**Good, it’s the only thing you’ve got going for you.**

Felix barks a startled laugh. He wasn’t expecting Locs to be this mean! He’s gotten more fun to fuck with.

_come over in 10 minutes n i can get U going for me_  
**Fuck off.**  
_yeah, but itd b more fun to fuck u ;)_

Line.

**I hate you so fucking much.**  
_aww, the feelings mutual <3_  
**Wear the red.**

Felix grins— vicious. Sinker.

**o0o0o0o**

When Locus unlocks the apartment door, there’s coffee percolating in the kitchen and the scent of perfume. He turns off the coffee maker and follows the heavy beat of the EDM that’s playing because Felix likes having a heavy beat to get fucked to.

He walks in on Felix fucking himself, dark toy sliding in and out of him faster and faster, with a blissed-out expression on his scarred, beautiful face. Locus stutter-stops for half a second, brain freezing, before realizing Felix wore the orange. 

“You asshole.” Voice completely unaffected, Felix asks, “Did you lock the door?” Locus grumbles in the affirmative, unbuttoning his shirt. He doesn’t see Felix’s grin, but he hears it. “Oh, in that case, do you wanna get a gag?” He unbuttons his pants and ignores the question. “Ugh, fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Felix starts moaning, and whining, and gasping for breath as he all but screams Locus’s name. He’d be lying if he said the sounds didn’t go directly to his dick. “You fucking whore.” Felix moans louder at that, and he knows it’s fake, he knows Felix is only trying to fuck with him, but god. “If I shoved my cock in your mouth, would you shut the hell up?” He whimpers, eyes half fluttering open and locking on him. He half whispers, half whines, “Please” and Locus is gone.

“No, fuck that,” he growls, and Felix whines in protest. Locus stalks over to the too-big bed and rips the dildo out of him. Felix groans, replacing the sudden loss with his fingers. It’s an act, and he’s not anywhere near this desperate to be filled, and Locus knows that. But it doesn’t stop him from getting even harder as Felix moans like he’s being paid for it. Locus pins Felix to the bed with his weight. He shifts and whines and fuck, Locus is so hard it hurts.

He doesn’t bother with lube, knowing Felix has already made sure he’ll enjoy this. And honestly, Locus doesn’t care if he hasn’t. He just lines himself up and pushes in as fast as he can, and Felix actually gasps. Locus doesn’t think that was an act. But the mask only drops for a half second, before he’s right back to noises that make Locus go fucking crazy. 

He fucks into his ex-partner fast, and hard, and Felix whimpers and groans and pants and says his name in every possible way. Locus leans down and kisses him hard, but the volume doesn’t decrease. He bites his neck, his chest, wishing Felix had been comfortable with having tits- the reactions Locus had gotten out of the man by playing with them had always been fun to watch. The scars are stark, the surgery paid for by Felix’s whoring and lying. When he sinks his teeth into the now-flat chest, Felix lets out a groan and slides his hands into Locus’s hair before pulling.

Locus makes a noise of his own at that, and he can barely hear Felix’s laughter beneath the cacophony of his blood rushing into his face and into his cock and the music and the wet, slapping sounds of the two of them moving together. He keeps lapping at the place he bit and realizes it’s bleeding. “Shi-hit, Felix y-“ And he can’t say anything else because god, Felix is squeezing, and he’s beautiful, _so beautiful_ , and Locus comes quietly but it feels _so good_.

Felix pulls him so close he can smell the other man’s softly cloying perfume and rolls him over so Felix is on top. He puts his hands on Locus’s chest and starts moving hard, and fast, and Locus is going to fucking scream because it’s so good, and too much, but fuck he wants more and- 

Felix whimpers once more and pulses around him. He grinds down, but it’s more to torture his partner than to pleasure himself. Locus smirks, “Did you come?” Felix bounces on his cock and Locus gasps, hands reaching out and grabbing Felix’s hips automatically. He offers him a flippant, “Yeah, but ‘m not done with you,” and goes right back to riding him. Locus isn’t soft yet, and it kind of hurts, but it feels better than going home to his dorm and dealing with his roommate’s smug looks and dirty jokes. 

After a while, Felix just lies down on top of him. “Done?” Felix tugs on his hair to make him shut up, and Locus bites his neck in return. They stay there for a while. It’s strangely nice, even if neither of them will say so out loud.

**o0o0o0o**

They have coffee together.

Felix puts it on after Locus passes out, and gets dressed before he can wake up. All he wants to do now is drink some coffee, eat some awful, greasy food, and take a nap. 

Locus wakes up and puts on his clothes that are mostly in one spot, and walks out to the kitchen. 

“Hey.”

Locus nods. 

“Hey.”

Felix opens a drawer, revealing eight different kinds of coffee. “Whaddya want?” 

He grabs the one that looks like Felix has had the least of it, and puts it in the coffee maker. 

He waits for it to pour, and puts in one sugar. 

Felix, sipping his seven-creamers-and-nine-sugars coffee, calls him a monster with no sense of taste.

Locus glares as he takes a sip.

It’s comfortable, and familiar, and neither of them will ever acknowledge it.

Locus leaves.

**o0o0o0o**

Felix goes out to a shitty diner, makes arrangements, and fingerfucks said arrangements in the bathroom so hard she can’t remember her own name— but, judging from the indecent moaning, can remember Felix’s just fine. It’s okay- Felix forgot her name, too.

Locus turns in a project for his psychology class. He cooks himself dinner. He babysits his roommate’s son and makes Junior dinner, too.

Neither of them speaks to the other until three months later when Felix texts, 

_im bored, alone, and almost entirely naked_

and he responds

**This isn’t healthy, Felix.**  
_ever the psychology major_  
_u coming or what_  
**I don’t know, am I?**  
_bitch, have you met me?_  
_hell fucking yes u r._  
_i have the sex skills of a god_

Locus huffs a laugh and slides his phone back into his heavy coat.

He's kind of missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> One: i am so fucking sorry.  
> Two: i'm on tumblr at toquotesimmons-suckit


End file.
